


She Walks in Beauty

by stolenglance



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating, Just two girlfriends hanging out, Shuhua is a Gryffindor, Soojin is a Slytherin, Sooshu are prefects of their houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolenglance/pseuds/stolenglance
Summary: A hogwarts au where Soojin is whipped and a simp for Shuhua, and Shuhua is just overall smart and a softie, featuring ice skating in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	She Walks in Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this fanfic with me for awhile now, and just completely forgot about it, but I hope you all enjoy some cute sooshu content :)

The cold was biting at her skin, her fingertips exposed, reddened by the extreme weather. Even within the castle, she could still see her breath whenever she exhales.

Shuhua held onto her coat tightly with her numb hands as her eyes looked around the empty, dark hallway. There were paintings all around the walls, most of the people within the frames were either asleep or drinking their sorrows away.

The raven-haired smiled slightly when she passed a large, open window, the black lake in view. It was odd, the view, as the lake looked sinister from the blackened ice over it, and yet the snow around made it seem quaint and peaceful. With one more curious look outside, the Gryffindor Prefect continued on with her patrol for the night.

Along the way, Shuhua was met with another Prefect. Soojin, the Slytherin Prefect. She looked at the taller girl, her dark brown eyes lingering over her face as the other Prefect walked towards her, a lit candle holder in hand.

Her blank face illuminated from the small flame on wax, glowing slightly. Emotionless eyes met dark, expressive orbs, and within a few seconds, the Slytherin looked ahead at the large corridor and began walking, Shuhua in tow.

Silence took over the atmosphere, with the occasional wind sweeping through from the windows and the soft sound of footsteps coming from their leather shoes. The cold was becoming icy, numbing their skin even more every minute.

“I’ve got a spare.” Soojin said, her eyes still looking ahead, but she could definitely feel the younger girl’s eyes on her.

“Pardon?”

“Gloves.” The raven-haired witch looked down at her red hands, hesitating for a bit before looking back up. She was about to respond, but paused when she saw Soojin’s gloved hands holding out a pair of red gloves, the colour being exactly like Gryffindor’s.

Shuhua’s eyes narrowed, but she took them anyways, putting them on. A content sigh escaped her pink lips as warmth immediately consumed her hands. It was obvious that the Slytherin next to her used a charm to heat the gloves up for her. It made her heart swell.

“Thank you.” Shuhua murmured, a smile on her face as she saw the older girl's head nod a bit.

Soojin then turned a corner, and before the Gryffindor knew it, she was pushed against the wall by the other Prefect. She gasped, the feeling of the Slytherin's hand on her hips sent a wave of heat to her already reddened cheeks. Soojin looked into her eyes, the candle between the two girls was the only thing lit up in the dark hallway.

A smirk appeared on Soojin's face, which was the last thing Shuhua saw before the Slytherin blew out the small, orange fire, allowing darkness to consume both of their bodies. She dropped the candle holder, causing Shuhua to flinch from the loud crashing that echoed throughout the corridor. Soojin's now free hand moved slowly towards the Gryffindor’s cheek, holding her face gently.

Without hesitation, the both of them moved heads towards one another, tilting slightly on either side, their noses brushing against each other before the Slytherin's lips connected with hers. It was soft and sweet, filling Soojin up with warmth as the hand on Shuhua's cheek slid down to gently grasp onto the girl's neck.

A smile was plastered on both of their faces when they parted, Soojin's forehead on Shuhua's. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, and yet she felt out of breath from how amazing the Gryffindor's soft lips felt on her own. Clouds were forming in between the two of them as they continued to pant. For a second there, Shuhua had forgotten that it was winter, as the heat between them kept both of them warm.

“God, I missed you.” Soojin whispered, her arms immediately wrapping around Shuhua’s slim body. A giggle escaped the raven-haired girl’s now warm lips as she wrapped her arms around the taller witch's neck, pulling Soojin closer to her as much as she can.

“I missed you too.” She whispered back with a kiss to her cheek.

“I’m sorry about earlier. I should’ve stopped her but I didn’t-”

“Jin-ah,” Shuhua pulled back, her hands now holding onto the older girl's cheeks as she tried to find the older girl's eyes through the dark, a smile gracing her soft lips. “It’s alright. I know you couldn’t do anything, so don’t put yourself down just because _she_ was being an idiot.”

Soojin started giggling from the insult towards her so-called friend, not being able to disagree. “Did you expect anything less from her, Shu?” She asked, her smile growing wider as the Slytherin pulled Shuhua back into her embrace, enjoying the warmth and comfort of her girlfriend’s body against her own.

"But still, sorry that she called you a..."

"A what? Mudblood?" Soojin winced at the words, hating the disgusting meaning behind it. Instead of speaking up, she nodded in response, to which Shuhua shrug in her embrace. "It's fine. It doesn't affect me that much anyways, so just ignore it and hold me." The girl whined, earning a chuckle from her girlfriend who held her tighter.

Deciding to listen to her girlfriend's advice and ignore the incident, the Slytherin sighed happily as she took in the scent of peaches and new parchment coming from her lover, a smile re-appearing onto her face.

“So,” Shuhua began as she pulled away again, much to Soojin's disappointment. However, the feeling of disappointment was quickly replaced by excitement once she faintly saw a slight glint from a material that Shuhua was holding. “Yuqi lent me this...”

A grin had spread across Soojin's face as she gently took the cloak of invisibility and pulled it over both herself and Shuhua. Pulling out her wand from the inside of her robes, she muttered a _Lumos_ , revealing both her's and Shuhua's face underneath the cloak.

“Ready to for an adventure?” She whispered, earning a breathy chuckle from the Gryffindor.

“Of course I’m ready.”

It took the two of them about ten minutes to escape castle and into the cold, making sure to avoid the other Prefects and trying their best not to get caught by a certain caretaker and his cat.

They were nearing the black lake, the older girl's gloved fingers intertwining with Shuhua's, having a tight grip.

As they got to the edge of the lake, Shuhua took off the cloak, folded it neatly before shrinking it and putting it back into her pocket.

Soojin then took out two pairs of miniature ice-skates and began to enlarge them back to their original size. She gave the red and yellow pair to Shuhua, causing the shorter girl to snort at the colours her girlfriend had chosen for both of them.

The taller girl then began putting on her white and green skates before tying the laces, double knotting the laces just so that Shuhua wouldn't fuss over her about it. Standing up, she took off her robe to reveal a coat underneath before making her way towards her girlfriend, taking her time so that she would not lose balance while walking on skates. She finally made it to Shuhua's side, waiting patiently as the girl finished up with tying her own laces.

She stood up, immediately grabbing onto Soojin's outstretched hand. The two then walked slowly to the icy lake, stepping onto it carefully to make sure the ice won’t crack.

When Shuhua had put pressure on the ice, it didn’t crack, making her sigh in relief before stepping onto the surface with Soojin stepping on just a second after.

A smile appeared on the Slytherin's face as she watched Shuhua glide around the ice, her hands behind her back as she casually skated around the lake as if it was the most easiest thing ever.

Soojin glided towards her, her hands grasping lightly onto the younger girl's waist as they continued on skating around together, ignoring the freezing temperature surrounding her even through all the layers of coats and sweaters.

“Do you remember that poet you told me about?” Soojin asked as she turned Shuhua so that she could face her, holding onto her hand tightly. The two witches continued gliding around, but a bit more slowly since Soojin started up a conversation.

“You mean Lord Byron?”

“Yes.”

Shuhua raised an eyebrow, giving the other girl a side glance, releasing her hand as she started skate backwards to face the Slytherin properly. “What about him?”

“Well,” The redhead chuckled nervously, her hands began sweating underneath the dark green gloves she was wearing. “I’ve been reading some of his poems recently and I found one that... that reminded me of you.”

“Really?” She nodded, watching Shuhua skate around her before taking hold of her arms, encouraging her to continue skating.

“It’s called ‘She Walks in Beauty’.“

“Oh?” Shuhua smiled widely, her eyes sparkling with mischief and curiosity as she pulled you closer, a hand placed onto Soojin's neck as the latter placed a hand onto the shorter girl's waist, both of their free hands grasping onto one another as they began to do an amateur waltz around the lake. “Tell me more.”

“Do you want me to...?”

“If you can remember it.” Shuhua said teasingly, knowing full well that Soojin has an excellent memory. The Slytherin smiled at that, taking a deep breath before she began reciting the poem.

“ ** _She walks in beauty, like the night_**

**_Of cloudless climes and starry skies;_ **

**_And all that’s best of dark and bright_ **

**_Meet in her aspect and her eyes;_ **

**_Thus mellowed to that tender light_ **

**_Which heaven to gaudy day denies.”_ **

She was then spun around by Shuhua, giggling at her girlfriend's antic. A smile slowly crept its way towards Soojin's lips at the feeling of excitement from how content

“ ** _One shade the more, one ray the less,_**

**_Had half impaired the nameless grace_ **

**_Which waves in every raven tress,_ **

**_Or softly lightens o’er her face;_ **

**_Where thoughts serenely sweet express,_ **

**_How pure, how dear their dwelling-place.”_ **

The older girl twisted the Gryffindor around so that her back was against the other's chest, her hands on her hips and Shuhua's smaller hands on top of hers. Soojin moved her head closer to the witch's neck, kissing the skin softly. The corners of her lips twitched upwards as she felt Shuhua shiver from her touch, but refrained herself from going any further so that she could continue on with finishing the poem.

“ ** _And on that cheek, and o’er that brow,_**

**_So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,_ **

**_The smiles that win, the tints that glow,_ **

**_But tell of days in goodness spent,_ **

**_A mind at peace with all below,_ **

**_A heart whose love is innocent.”_ **

“You think I’m innocent?” Shuhua asked, turning around and stopping in the middle of the lake. Soojin shrugged, wrapping her arms around Shuhua, pulling her closer so that their lips were just a few inches away.

“Maybe.” She said back at the beautiful girl in front of her, her usual cold eyes looking into her dark brown orbs. Soojin then had a feeling, a hopeful, positive feeling. She knew this was it, this was the time to tell her. She knew she had to before anything worse happens to this wizarding world that they're stuck in.

“Shuhua,”

“Yes, Jin-ah?” Her eyes were filled with curiosity and happiness, causing your heart to swell and your stomach to flip.

“Shu, I... Uh... I...”

"Yeah?"

"Shu, I just want to say that, I.... I lo-"

But before she could continue, Soojin was interrupted by a loud hoot, causing Shuhua to divert her attention towards the sound.

“Kkiqi?” Soojin mentally groaned, pissed that she was cut off by Yuqi's owl. Shuhua pulled away, much to the older girl's irritation, and skated towards her best friend's pet. “What are you doing here?”

The owl continued to hoot, his head nodding slightly towards the small note attached to him. Shuhua sighed, knowing full well that it must be important if Yuqi is interrupting one of her supposed ' _Prefect duties'_. Taking the note from Kkiqi, Shuhua quickly skimmed through the piece of paper, only to sigh once again, but this time, she sounded more tired than frustrated. She turned around, a frown plastered on her face as she started taking off her skates and putting her shoes back on.

Soojin skated back, stopping right next to the Gryffindor, matching the frown that was etched onto her lips. “Is everything alright, Shu?” Soojin was about to grab her hand as a way of comfort, but instead Shuhua moved away slightly with a saddened smile.

“I’m so sorry, Jin-Jin, but I have to get going. Yuqi's found something important and she needs me to help her out with it.” Soojin hummed in response, her whole body deflating as she nodded, a forced smile plastered on her face. If Shuhua noticed, she didn’t mention it because she sent her typical cute smile her way.

“Thank you for tonight though,” She moved forward, her lips softly connecting with the Slytherin's cold cheek, lingering for a second before she moved away, her smile never wavering. “I really enjoyed it, even if it was cut short.”

“At least you enjoyed yourself.” Shuhua nodded, giving her one last peck on the cheek and even on the lips, before walking away. She turned around briefly to wave at her girlfriend and then turned back around, quickening her pace towards the castle, her figure becoming smaller and smaller with each step she took.

The redhead waved back at the girl, her stomach churning from the feeling of frustration and disappointment. She was so close, so bloody close to saying it. Just three words. Three words on the tip of her tongue as she watched her lover walk away into the night sky.

Sighing, Soojin continued to skate around the black lake by herself for a few minutes, the words swirling around her head as she glided against the ice. The Slytherin wished things would be more simple than this, more normal. She wished there wasn't any blood status in the way - her being a pureblood and Shuhua being a muggleborn - with no war, no secrecy, no hate from each other’s houses, no enemies, no sides that the two of them to choose. Soojin just wanted things to be normal. She wanted to be able to be with the other witch publicly, with no weird looks or stares, just the two of them happy and open. And most of all, she wanted to be able to tell Shuhua those three simple words - God she just wanted to tell her...

_I Love You._


End file.
